Jieyangball
Jieyangball | nativename = 揭阳球 | founded = 111 BC | ended = | image = 穿上特殊衣裳的揭阳球.png | caption = Polind, gib back work! | reality = Jieyang | government = People's Republic | personality = A little great-nation chauvinism, but honest and kind. | language = Chinese (Mandarin and Teochewese) | type = Cityball | capital = Rongchengball | affiliation = Guangdongball, Chinaball | religion = Taoismball, Confucianismball, Buddhismball, Christianityball | friends = Source of finance Partnership My eye Guangdongball | enemies = Polindball Fake Polindball TRAITOR! | likes = Don't let Puningball become an independent city, Bully Puningball, Eat Puning Dougang and Jieyang local food, On vacation, Stacked jade, Carvings of jade, To complete the unification of Chaoshan, Order Puningball, Always melancholy and moody, Wages owed to Puningball, Weaken the economy of the Puningball and transform it into his economy(Jieyangball:Xixixi...) | hates = Eyes are mocked by other, Let the Puningball be independent, The accumulated clay is stolen (which may be fatal), Call the real name of Puningball, Chaozhouball is the boss, Call the real Polandball back, The Chaoshan dialect is called the Chaozhou dialect by other | onlypredecessor = Nanyueball | predicon = Nanyue | onlysuccessor = | nexticon = | predecessor = Nanyueball, Qinball | successor = | intospace = 那这是好诺, with the Chinaball. More than this, the Jade Place rocket Wa made can also into space. | bork = Di'a, Di'a Caipu, Caipu | food = Jieyang local food, Caipu, Puning dougang | status = Be on guard against being murdered by Puningball Have just complate the "Establish Civilized and Sanitary City" measure | notes = }} Chaozhouball:Dad, sedative drug time.}} Jieyangball is a relatively low - known cityball in Guangdongball, one of the menber of“潮州地”.Thanks to his frequent accumulation and the identification of some green clay, one of his eyes had the special function of opening and closing. Like someone who is vampire in the western, so he is the only one that had this special function of all the Chinese cityballs in Chinaball.He is also the only one capable of carving the world's best green clay products, so also known as "Capital of the jade in world Asia". History Biography Jieyangball born as 1ball. He started to be set up in Hanball time, which manages the whole Chaoshan area.After being managed by the Jinball, it was dismantled into many counties. Jieyangball's eye, Yangmeiball, begin to carve jade in 1905.This is the source of the special function of Jieyangball. After managed by Chinaball, Jieyangball and Puningball bacame the clay of Shantouball until 1991.And Puningball is also belonged to Jieyangball.Puning is very dissatisfied with this, afterward he always asks Jieyangball for independence until nowadays. Jieyangball tried made himself civilized, so he decided to implement "Establish Civilized and Sanitary City" measure in 2017.At that time every Jieyangball are looked like this icon . Family history His parent is Qinball and Nanyueball, he created the whole Chaoshan culture, but it was strange that he, as the founder of the culture, had become the clay of his sons, and he never became the leader anymore. His children are Chaoyangball (born in 413), Chaozhouball (born in 413), Jiexiball (born in 1965), Jiedongball (born in 1991) and Rongchengball (born in 1991). Chaozhouball once managed the whole Chaoshan area, so the language of the Chaoshan area is called teochewese but not chaoshanese.Jieyangball has a good way of education, and many of his children are famous. He also has two grandchildren, they are Huilaiball (born in 331), Shantouball (born in 1221) and Puningball (born in 1563). Shantouball used to manage the clay of Chaoshan region. Relationship 家停 (Family) Here is only talk about kinships and clayship, but not relationships. * Qinball: Father. * Shantou Prefectureball:Deceased former adoptive father.Shantouball took over for him. * Nanyueball: Mother. * Jieyangball (county): My young time but poor. * Lufengball: Present spouse. * Chaoyangball: One of my sons. * Chaozhouball: One of my sons and my former adoptive father. * Jiexiball: Daughter, and her mother is Lufengball. * Jiedongball: Son. * Rongchengball: Youngest son. * Shantouball: Grandson and my former clay management. * Puningball: Grandson, clay and worker. * Huilaiball: Adopted daughter, clay, granddaughter or granddaughter-in-law. 苹油 (Friends) * Yangmeiball：My eyes, Wa shouldn't lost it because it can make me kawaii. * Ontarioball：Twin cityball. * Jiexiball：My only daughter, and the only child with Lufengball.So I love her very much. * Chaozhouball：TRAITOR!But Wa need your money. * Huilaiball：Come here!I'm your real grandfather, join our Dark Side!You don't stupid as Polindball, right? * Germanyball：We have good partnership between us. * Shantouball：The same as Chaozhouball, he is my master and I used to be one of his clay. 中裂 (Neutrals) * Beijingball：Welcome to my Huilaiball.And your roast duck is not delicious. 得仁 (Enemies) * PolandballPolindball：'YOU WONT GET INDEPENDENCE!'You are belong to Wa!You will be wa's districtball one day, 克丝!He is also the worker of wa which richer than me, and his dougan is yummy. * Chaozhouball：'TRAITOR!'Chaoshanese is not Teochewese!!!You are obliterating the Chaoshan culture.You don't have any qualifications to be the leader of the Chaoshan area!WORST SON EVER!'I have to become the friend of you just because I need your money! * Taiwanball：What you say is Chaoshan dialect!You must admit it!I can understand what you said in your ''Taiwanese. * Polandball：His name is similar to the Polindball.So I often call the wrong ball and that really make me embarrassed at the same time. Catchphrases # Greeclay（Jade ore） # Di'a（Bro/Body/Dude） # 散哭父（ is nonsense, the direct meaning of this catchphrase is " crying for one's father for no reason."） # Polind（It's call 波宁 in Teochewese Chinese，but it actually call PolandballPuningball.Pu's pronunciation is Po in Teochewese Chinese, Ning's pronunciation is Lind） # Legoland（It's a sentence similar to s*ck my d*ck, it's call 乐高园 in Teochewese Chinese，it can be used to jokes about transmission.） # 克丝（Go die） How to Draw # Divide the basic circle shape with full of '''white. # Draw a "揭" which painted in two fine blue lines and one crude blue line.And add a green temple where it is surrounded by the second blue line. # Draw a big eye and an Asian eye and you've finished. Gallery Version 创文揭阳球.png|Civilized city time 清朝揭阳球.png|1905~1912 民国揭阳球.png|ROC time 独裁者状态的揭阳球.png|Working(As a boss, the glasses he wears is magnifier) Comic Jieyang漫画.png|《History is always surprisingly similar!》 zh:揭阳球 Category:Cityballs Category:Investment Category:Chinese Speaking Countryballs Category:Teochewese Speaking Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Chinaball Category:Taoist Category:Cityballs of Chinaball Category:Confucianism Category:Buddhist Category:PRCball Category:Guangdongball Category:Atheist Category:Caipu lovers Category:Christian Category:Populous Category:Communist Category:East Asia Category:Blue Green White Category:Jades Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball